pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Act I (Scene starts at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Adam, Irving & Buford have found some ski masks) Phineas: These may come in handy. Adam: Indeed. (Isabella enters the backyard) Isabella: Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Hey, Isabella! We're planning to rob a bank! Isabella: OK, that sounds-ROB A BANK?! Isn't that, like, against the law? Phineas: No, Isabella, not just any other bank, I'm talking about the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank located in downtown Danville. Irving has the blueprints of the map, and we're gonna break in loud & obvious way, like most bank robbers! (Candace opens the window) Candace: Oh, you guys are SO busted! Phineas: You can't bust us for a robbery! Candace: Yeah, I can! I'm a member of Danville PD! (She closes the window) Phineas: Oh. Adam: Come on, guys, let's go inside the basement, I'll show you the plan. Act II (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher basement, where Phineas, Ferb & Adam are discussing their plan) Adam: We all love banks, right? So, we're gonna hit the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank downtown. How are we gonna do that, exactly? Well, we've got ourselves a few tasks we have to endure. The first thing we need are some grade-A weapons. Normally, I'd take them from the police, but I choose not to, as it would lead me to be fired, so one of us is gonna have to steal one of the cleverly disguised OWCA vans, who are disguised as a laundry. You'd have to put on a disguise to steal them. Then, we need to steal a taxi, to look very incospicuous while getting away. And last, but not least, we need the sticky bombs to detonate the vault door in order to open it. Again, you need to "borrow" them from Brendan's house in the outskirts. Once we have all of the things, I'll let you know. Now, go & get me all the things on the shopping list! Act III Act IV Act V Act VI (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher basement, where Phineas, Ferb & Adam are discussing their plan with all the needed stuff for the robbery) Phineas: As you can see, guys, this is going to be the biggest buck you'll ever make in your lives. Buford: Uh huh. Adam: With a team like this, it's gotta be no problem. We got Irving & Baljeet on safe. Me & Buford will handle security, and Phineas & Ferb will drive our getaway vehicles. Baljeet: Just because I'm good at maths, that doesn't mean I get to crack the safe. Phineas: Calm down, Baljeet. You're just gonna protect Irving while he cracks the safe. Baljeet: Oh, okay then. Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (Perry enters his hideout) Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Brendan Townsend is planning to foil the heist that your owners have planned on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank. Please stop him. Carl: And don't forget to try and make him pay for what he did when most people became Brendans! Major Monogram: Shut up, Carl! Act VII (Scene cuts to the garage, where there are 2 taxis shown. Everyone is dressed in suits.) Phineas: I'll drive. Ferb: Me too. Adam: What's the point of the 2nd taxi anyway? Phineas: It will be a decoy car. Adam: Makes sense to me. (Phineas, Baljeet & Adam get into one taxi, Ferb, Buford & Irving get into the other taxi. They drive out of the garage into downtown.) Phineas: OK, listen up. The six of us - we're about to become accomplinces in a major crime. I gotta be able to trust you with my life, my liberty, my reputation. Same goes the other way. Adam: A crew will work and ONLY work when there's trust. I don't want anything to be foiled. (They arrive at the bank.) Phineas: Well, this is it. (Adam, Baljeet, Buford & Irving get out of the taxis) (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc., where Brendan is working on his mind control gun & helmet. Perry enters) Brendan: Ah, Perry the Platypus! I'm so happy that you came! Behold, my Mind-Control-Inator! With it, I'm gonna be able to control any person's mind at anytime I want! It also has unlimited range! Watch! (he fires at Perry) Drop your hat! (Perry does so, Brendan deactivates it, Perry puts his fedora back on) See? It works perfectly! Act VIII Adam: Phineas, Ferb - you keep driving around the block. (To Baljeet, Buford & Irving) Let's go! (Adam, Baljeet, Buford & Irving put their ski masks on & enter the bank, they aim their weapons, other people in the bank scream) Adam: Attention everyone, this is your moment! Nobody moves, nobody gets shot! Get on the floor, now! (To Buford) Buford, we'll hold down the fort. Buford: OK! Baljeet: Come on, Irving, the vault's downstairs! (They go through all the security, plant sticky bombs on the safe) Irving: Take cover! (The sticky bombs explode, the safe opens) Baljeet: Adam, Buford, the vault's open! Get down there & load up the cash, quick! Adam: You heard him, let's go! (They load up all of the cash they could find & the alarm goes off) Adam: Aw, crap! (Scene cuts to the police station. Candace enters through the front door.) Candace: Hey, guys. Dispatcher: Attention all units, we have an armed robbery of the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank in Downtown Danville. Candace: Darn! My shift has already begun and we have a serious crime already? This job is terrible! Policeman: We better head down there and take a look. (Candace & a fleet of policemen & SWAT teams get into the police cars & SWAT vans. They arrive at the bank) Candace: (over megaphone) This is Danville Police Department! Come out of the bank with your hands in the air! Adam: Maybe there aren't that many cops outside, there's gonna be like a few cars, nothing too serious. (Adam looks outside through the bank's entrance, sees a lot of police cars, SWAT vans & 2 police helicopters. He gasps & goes back inside.) Adam: Looks like we're not getting out of here the easy way! Be careful, half the Danville PD incoming! (Adam & the gang get out of here & shoot nearly every policeman & SWAT team member they see. They even shoot down a police helicopter that the SWAT guys managed to get off of on time.) Adam: It looks like they're thinning out! Act IX (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc., where Brendan sees that Adam & the other members have gotten out. Brendan fires his Mind-Control-Inator at Buford. Adam & the gang is surrounded by Danville PD with Candace present & the SWAT team) Adam: Damn! Where's Phineas & Ferb? (A taxi pulls up near them) Phineas: (in a ski mask) We're here! Get in, I've got you covered! Buford: Screw you guys, I'm taking all this money with me! (snatches all money bags and takes them) Phineas: Oh no you don't! (He plus Adam & the gang shoot Buford in the leg) Buford: OW! My leg! (Adam takes all money bags plus Buford's.) (Scene cuts to Brendan's Evil Inc., where Perry destroys the Mind-Control-Inator & the headset. Buford is now out of Brendan's control. Brendan tries to detonate the dye pack, but it won't go off.) Brendan: What the hell? Why isn't the dye pack going off? (Perry shows that the dye pack has been destroyed by him, he smashed it with a fire axe) Brendan: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! (Perry escapes, Adam & the gang leave Buford, they get into Phineas' car) Adam: Dumb move, Buford! We're leaving you here due to the fact you wanted all of this money for yourself. Because of this, your cut is going to Isabella instead. (Phineas & the main gang drives off. Ferb slowly drives away) Candace: You're under arrest, Buford! (handcuffs Buford) Buford: What the heck has gotten into me? SWAT member: I hate to break this up, Candace, but the other suspects are getting away. Candace: Where? SWAT member: Over here! (points to Ferb's taxi) Candace: AFTER THEM!! (They get into the police cars & drive after Ferb's taxi. Ferb gets pulled over) Candace: Alright Ferb, show me your cash! Ferb: I don't have any money in the car. Candace: Oh really? (Opens the trunk) He's right! It was a decoy! That means...THE OTHER SUSPECTS HAVE GOTTEN AWAY! Policeman: Candace, you're fired. Candace: Dang it, I was so CLOSE! Well, at least I arrested one of the suspects! Policeman: Yes, but still, you're fired. Candace: Well, that sucks! Act X (Phineas & the gang keep driving.) Adam: OK, I think we lost them. Phineas? Phineas: Yes, Adam? Adam: You & Ferb must get rid of the taxis. (They arrive at the Flynn-Fletcher garage. Everyone, except for Phineas get out of the car. Phineas drives away. Scene cuts to Flynn-Flecther backyard) Ferb: I can't believe you pulled this off! Phineas: Yeah! It was tough, but we did it! Shame Buford nearly jinxed us. He should be more careful. Baljeet: Agreed. But still, more money for us! Phineas: You got that right, Baljeet! Irving: OK, we better keep our heads down for a while. Say, where's Adam? Phineas: He's off to Isabella's house to unload the remaining part of Buford's cut. (Perry comes into the backyard & chatters) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry! (Scene cuts to the Garcia-Shapiro house. Adam is out of his suit & ski mask. He knocks on the door. Isabella answers the door.) Isabella: Hey, Adam! Adam: Hey, Isabella! Here's a gift for your family. (gives her the remaining part of Buford's cut) Isabella: WOW! That's a lot of money! Thanks! Adam: Don't mention it! (Scene cuts to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank, where L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. try to enter the bank) Dr.Bloodpudding: Say again? What do you mean you're closed? Bank Manager: I'm sorry, this bank is closed because we were just robbed. Dr.Dimunitive: OH COME ON! I made a deposit here yesterday, and now our money is gone! ALL GONE! Dr.Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, that sucks. Aloyse Von Roddenstein: Why didn't you add any security cameras? Even Brendan managed to get some security cameras at his Brendan's Evil Incorporated building! Dr.Doofenshmirtz: I was too poor to afford surveillance equipment. Aloyse Von Roddenstein: Maybe if you've gotten a job, you would have been able to- Dr.Doofenshmirtz: Will you shut up? You sound just like Brendan! Screw you guys, I'm going home! Dr.Bloodpudding: I wish Doofenshmirtz would just quit L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. He's getting on my nerves. Dr.Dimunitive: Agreed. Aloyse Von Roddenstein: Definitely.